galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrakhanian Languages
There are many types of different Astrakhanian languages, all of them stemming from their homeworld of Astrakhan. This page shall go over the grammar and vocabulary of all the major languages. Astran Astran is the most widespread language in the Kingdom of Astrakhan, coming from the capital region, and ultimately the capital city of Astra. The official language of the Kingdom is Astran, and most businesses use it, along with the royal and provincial governments. It is descended from Proto-Astran. Astran is most closely resembled by Earth's Latin. All infinitives end in -or, except with a few exceptions. Tenses There are six tenses: Present, Imperfect, Future, Perfect, Pluperfect, and Future Perfect. Present Present describes actions occurring at the time of speaking. Conjugation 1st S: -o 2nd S: -os 3rd S: -ot 1st P: -omus 2nd P: -otis 3rd P: -ont Imperfect Imperfect describes actions continuing in the past. Conjugation 1st S: -obam 2nd S: -obas 3rd S: -obat 1st P: -obamus 2nd P: -obatis 3rd P: -obant Future Future describes actions taking place in the future. Conjugation 1st S: -obo 2nd S: -obis 3rd S: -obit 1st P: -obimus 2nd P: -obitis 3rd P: -obunt Perfect Future describes actions completed by the present. Conjugation 1st S: -ovi 2nd S: -ovisti 3rd S: -ovit 1st P: -ovimus 2nd P: -ovistis 3rd P: -overunt Pluperfect Pluperfect describes actions occurring before another past action. Conjugation 1st S: -overam 2nd S: -overas 3rd S: -overat 1st P: -overamus 2nd P: -overatis 3rd P: -overant Future Perfect Future Perfect describes actions that will be completed sometime in the future. Conjugation 1st S: -overo 2nd S: -overis 3rd S: -overit 1st P: -overimus 2nd P: -overitis 3rd P: -overint Moods There are four moods. Indicative Indicative expresses facts. Form is -oat. Subjunctive / Conjunctive Subjunctive/Conjunctive expresses possibilities, intentions, suggestions, 3rd person commands, and statements contrary to fact. It is also used in many types of subordinate clauses. Form is -oet. Imperative Imperative is used for commands. Form is -oaret Infinitive Infinitive is used for 'to' form. Form is -or, with some exceptions. Voices There are two voices. Active Used if a verb is indicating an action done by the subject. Passive Used if a verb is indication an action done by someone or something other than the subject Nouns WIP Whiteshieldic Whiteshieldic is the most widespread language in the province of Whiteshield, originating from the region that is in the south-west of the home continent. The official language of the province is Whiteshieldic, along with Astran. However, governmental officials use Astran more often than not. It is descended from Proto-Whiteshieldic. It is most closely resembled by Earth's English. Outside of the province of Whiteshield, it is spoken very sparsely, mostly only from Whiteshieldic immigrants to colonies. Even then, most prefer to use Astran to communicate more effectively with others. Tenses WIP Esquch Esquch is a minority language on the continent of Esqu in the west. The official provincial language is Astran, but Esquch is a recognized minority language. It is descended from Proto-Esquch. It is most closely resembled by Earth's Arabic. Only very isolated communities in rural areas still speak Esquch, and even then, few do openly. The language has declined over the centuries as Esqu has been united under foreign powers. Tenses WIP Âgland Âgland is a minority language in the province of Âglan in the west of the home continent. The official provincial language is Astran, and Âgland is a recognized minority language. It is descended from Proto-Astran. It is most closely resembled by Earth's French. It has the largest following of a minority language, and is commonly spoken in the province, but is not an official language. Âgland has noticeably been repressed widely in the Kingdom, as it was the official language of the Republic of Astrakhan, and was spoken widely by their leaders from the province. There has recently been controversy over the language, as speakers feel as if they should be represented more due to their relatively large presence. Tenses WIP Ønihç Ønihç is a minority language in the province of Ønih in the east. The official province language is Astran, and Ønihç is a recognized minority language. It is descended from Oni. It is most closely resembled by Earth's Chinese. Some patches of the continent still speak the language, but the parts that do are few and far between. Tenses WIP Weiß Weiß is a minority language in the province of Weiß in the east of the home continent. The official provincial language is Astran, but Weiß is a widely spoken minority language, rivaling Âgland. It is most closely resembled by Earth's German. Tenses WIP Blurav Blurav is a minority language in the northern continent of Blura. The official province language is Astran, but a good chunk of the population in Blura speak Blurav, enough to make it a recognized minority language. It is closely resembled by Earth's Russian. Tenses WIP